


Watermelon Christmas

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Melting Pot Christmas in July, Mild Smut, Multi, Threesome, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione's husbands magic threw them off kilter to Selangor, Malaysia.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Christmas in July 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Watermelon Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Melting Pot Christmas in July fic fest. My pairing: Loki/Hermione/Lucius with the summer word prompt: Watermelon and location: Malaysia. I came up with this and used Grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling one square in marvelously magical bingo: Loki/Hermione/Lucius
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Somehow Loki had sent them to Selangor, Malaysia, for their Christmas in July festival. Hermione looked around in irritation. "This isn't Bora Bora love." she hissed softly to Loki while holding onto Lucius' arm to steady herself.

Loki ran a hand through his long, dark hair. "Sorry, love, bi-frost was a bit off course. But look, here's what we can do while we are here and wait for the bi-frost to charge back up," he found a pamphlet that had Watermelons on it.

She raised an eyebrow curiously, "They have a watermelon festival here as well? Well, I suppose we can try them out. I am starving! Lucius, dear, you alright?"

Lucius looked around, making sure no one was watching them, magically changed their clothes, so they could blend in with the locals. He made sure they were wearing loose-fitting clothing since it was sweltering with heat.

"Yes, my dearest, much better," he drawled in his wife's ear, feeling much more refreshing and comfortable.

Hermione spies the Skybridge on the horizon. "We have to go there! I heard so much about it from Padma and Parvati!"

"Don't they have a shop somewhere around here, Hermione," Lucius asked vaguely, remembering about Draco being a silent partner in a wizarding bookstore somewhere in Malaysia. He was typed lip about who he partnered with.

"It's so hot here, and it's supposed to be Christmas time," Hermione grouched as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

"Dear, let's try these watermelon slushies before venturing to the bookshop. They look delicious!" Loki watched the vendor blend the watermelon with vanilla ice cream and placed them in the ice cooler.

"Ooh, slushies! I love them!" Hermione exclaimed, eagerly pulling them towards the vending cart. "I'll take three watermelon slushies, please!"

"We also have them blended with coconut! It's a favorite amongst us here,"

"I'm game! I'll take one of them too!"

Lucius paid for the four drinks as they tried the one blended with coconut. "Hmmm, this is an odd combination, but it's terrific!"

Hermione found the bookshop: International Retreats and entered the shop.

Padma and Parvati were going over their inventory when they heard the door tingle. "Hello, how may we...Hermione!" they squealed and rushed over to hug her.

"Loki and Lord Malfoy, don't you look dashing," Parvati eyed their outfits.

"Thank you, ladies, might we trouble you into finding a place for the night? My magic was off, and we wound up here," Loki exclaimed as he looked around the bookshop.

"You can stay at our place! We have plenty of room!"

"No, we couldn't…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"No! No trouble at all! We're just about to close up the shop for the day. Since it is a holiday here and there's a watermelon festival tonight that you must attend!"

"Well, we have tried the slushies."

"They are extremely excellent! But we have something even better at home!"

The twins insisted on them coming home with them, and they acquiesced. 

Once at the Patil's Manor home…

" Wow, this is big."

"Even bigger than my home back home?" Lucius smirked softly at Hermione.

"You must be starving! We have watermelon feta salad, watermelon salsa, boozy watermelon slushy. It's just for tonight, guys. We'll have regular food tomorrow, promise!"

"Well, I'm game." Loki's stomach was growling, and he'll try anything at the moment.

Dinner was tranquil, with music softly playing in the background. Hermione still felt unrelaxed, and the twins noticed this.

You three up to the bedroom now! We have just the thing for you!" Padma ushered the trio upstairs to the guest bedroom. When she opened the door, they gasped.

The room was done tastefully in watermelon colors, the bed looked very inviting and comfortable. The bedchamber was quite cold. Hermione sighed and felt the tension melt away when she walked in.

"This is lovely!"

"Wait till you see the bath!" the twins exclaimed, pointing to the bathroom. They would have to inform Draco about what was going on.

"If you need anything, we are down the hall!" the twins pointed towards the two bedrooms at the end of the hallway. "Good night!"

"Good night!" Loki exclaimed as he watched the twins leave. 

"Loki!" Hermione exclaimed huffily with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, love. Now let's get cooled off, shall we?"

Once in the bath…  
The coolness of the water washed over their naked bodies. "Watermelon shampoo and soap?" Hermione picked them up and tried them out, making Loki and Lucius very uncomfortable.

"Love, there is something in the bottles that make us want to ravish you completely," Loki growled in her ear. He pulled her flush towards his body, letting her feel the evidence.

"Oh my! This must have some type of aphrodisiacs in them…" her voice trailed off as she felt Lucius' hands massaging her wet body. The scent of the watermelon filling the air, enticing the trio.

"We can discuss what we'll be doing in the morning. Right now, just enjoy the moment." Lucius drawled in his wife's ear.

They felt that she was ready, and they thrust up into her. Angling her body to mold with there's. She felt their tongues running down her shoulders. Hermione gasps when two different sets of hands, knead her breasts. Her response was her inner muscles tighten around both cocks, causing them to orgasm together.

Meanwhile…  
Padma and Parvati had owled Draco about his father, Hermione, and Loki. They sit back and relax in their chairs, drinking and relaxing, waiting for his response.

Back at the Manor…  
Draco heard an owl pecking, seeing it was the Patil's favorite owl. He let Mischief in feeding him a treat and wondering what the hell was up with the twins sending him something this late.

He opened up the parchment and chuckled softly. "I will owl them in the morning. No, they don't know that I'm a silent partner. But by now, Hermione probably has guessed. Well, father said he needed a Christmas vacation."


End file.
